Mother
by WraithReaper
Summary: A mother's love. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** You really think I own Naruto? Didn't think so.

**A/N:** Just something that came to mind … and stayed for a change!

They wouldn't leave him alone.

Again and again they kept attacking him. He screamed in pain and struck back, claws ripping into his attackers. It didn't help, in-fact it seemed to make the attacks increase both in number and intensity.

It hurt so much. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to come to this place where everyone hated him and attacked him. He wanted to curl up in his bed, safe, but he was far from safety, he was so confused.

Another one came.

The attack this one used was far more painful then any used before. He screamed again and struck out with his claws before everything went black.

There was darkness all around him.

Turning his head in every direction trying to see _something_, his eyes met with nothing. Fear set in. Curling up into a ball to try and protect himself, silent tears fell from his tightly closed eyes. Soft whimpers fell from his trembling lip. He was so afraid, he wanted someone to come and save him, he wanted …

Then he felt it.

The presence of the one who cared for him, who loved him.

_She_ was here.

"_Hush, my darling. I am here."_

Her warm body curled around him.

"_Hush, hush."_ She crooned in his ear, pulling him closer to her side. Soothing his fear and easing his pain.

He stayed, for what seemed hours, within Her embrace. Listening to Her soft and gentle voice whispering in his ear. Eventually he felt Her move to stand.

"_I must go now my darling."_ She said softly.

"_**Must you?"**_ He whimpered, lifting his head up to look at Her.

She smiled, _"You are starting to wake up. You can not stay here forever and neither can I,"_ Her muzzle brushed against his face in the semblance of a kiss, _"You will be fine, my darling. I will come to you when ever you need me."_

"_**I'm scared, don't leave me!"**_ he pleaded, looking into Her crimson eyes.

"_I am not leaving you,"_ She said, wrapping her tails around him in comfort. _"I __**will**__ find a way to come for you."_ She brushed her muzzle against his face again.

"_**When?"**_

She smiled again, revelling her ivory fangs that stood out against her coat, _"When a human is stupid enough to summon me to that realm, I will come for you."_

"_**But,"**_ He opened his mouth to ask how but She pre-empted him.

"_Humans are greedy creatures. They hunger for power. One of them __**will**__ summon me eventually and then they will all pay. I Promise. Be patient, my darling."_

"_**Ok."**_

"_Now I really must leave."_ One last kiss and then She turned and left, the last thing he saw, were Her thirteen ebony, black tails. One last sentence left hanging in the air.

He opened his eyes to see cage bars surrounding him, but he wasn't afraid, Her last words still echoed in his ears, _Remember, I love you my darling kit._

His muzzle stretched into a smile. _**Yes **_he thought, _**She **__**will**__** come for me.**_

He looked around his prison, and saw a small blond human standing on the other side if the gate. His smile grew wider and became sadistic, _**And while I wait for Her, I think I'll have some fun!  
**_

Kyuubi laughed as the terrified human fled.

Settling down in the cage and letting his mind drift, he replayed Her last words and Her Promise.

He knew that She would keep Her Promise.

After all She _was_ his Mother.

**A/N:** So, what do you think?


	2. ATTENTION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

WraithReaper

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
